Talos-class Frigate
Structure Specifications Dimensions Engines Power Armor Armament Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Archer Missile Pods SHIVA Missiles Complement Ground-Support Craft *'D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship' (8)- This ubiquitous dropship type is used to facilitate easy transfer of platoon-sized units of troops from the battleship to anywhere on a planet's surface, or to provide aerial support to units pinned down in the field. The flights usually stationed onboard Talos-class frigates are easily able to move an entire company into the field at one time. *'C709 Longsword-class Interceptor' (12)- The Longsword interceptor, while primarily thought of as a space fighter, is actually capable of fulfilling several different tactical roles, including that of atmospheric fighter-bomber. The Longswords are usually deployed in support of larger UNSC forces on the ground, and are most commonly utilized in air superiority engagements, where Pelican dropships are an ineffective option. Space Strike Craft *'C709 Longsword-class Interceptor' (12)- The Longsword interceptor, while primarily thought of as a space fighter, is actually capable of fulfilling several different tactical roles, including that of atmospheric fighter-bomber. The Longswords are usually deployed in support of UNSC forces in space, and are most commonly utilized in combat fighter superiority engagements, where strike bombers are less effective. Vehicles *'M12 Warthog LRV' (20)- The vehicle of choice for UNSC Marines, the Warthog LRV is perfect for fast and stealthy reconnaissance of enemy terrain, and for quick evasion of enemy personnel. With the chaingun attachment, it also poses a significant threat to both unarmored infantry and any aircraft in the area. *'M808B Scorpion MBT' (5)- The main battle tank for the Marines, the Scorpion provides hard-hitting infantry and anti-tank support with its large main cannon and smaller anti-personnel machine gun turret. The backbone of any UNSC armored assault, the Scorpion has proved its effectiveness in countering the majority of Covenant vehicles. *'M274 Mongoose ULATV' (25)- A quick-response all-terrain vehicle that is employed by Force Recon Marines to get to forward observation posts in a shorter amount of time than the Warthog. More maneuverable and better in situations where a lower profile is required. Capable of carrying one passenger. *'M831 Razorback TT' (15)- The perfect transport for a squad of marines, this Warthog variant's extended troop transport compartment is capable of housing four extra passengers, a welcome change from the cramped quarters of the standard M12. Personnel *'Navy Crewmen' (215)- The standard naval ratings responsible for the ship's day-to-day operations, along with a few specialists such as the weapons system crew, engineering crew, cryo bay operations staff, and pilots. *'Navy Officers' (25)- The officers who are in direct control of the ship's systems, or in charge of a certain area on the ship. Most of these men and women are on the command bridge at all times, with the exception of the engineering and cryo officers. *'Marines' (200)- The troops and officers that make up the ship's "shore party", or ground effect complement. All ground assaults are left up to the men and women who serve in this branch. Includes soldiers, medics, combat engineers, support crews, and heavy weapons teams. *'ODSTs' (67)- The most specialized infantry that the UNSC has, ODSTs make orbital insertions in Human Entry Vehicles that are stored near the hangar bay. They are responsible for protecting the captain of the ship in case of enemy boarders or forced landing, and for any special operations that need to be conducted. Ships In Class *'UNSC ''Talos' (FFG-101) *[[User:Spartan-091/Battlegroup Colorado|'UNSC Prayer for England]] (FFG-110) *'''UNSC ''Watchman of Stars'' (FFG-120) *'UNSC ''Dark Summer' (FFG-135) *'UNSC Of Finite Hearts' (FFG-141) *[[w:c:halo:UNSC In Amber Clad|'UNSC In Amber Clad]] (FFG-142) *[[UNSC Long and Dark December|'''UNSC ''Long and Dark December]] (FFG-189) *[[Battlegroup Colorado|'UNSC Sometime Around Midnight]] (FFG-193) *[[w:c:halo:UNSC Forward Unto Dawn|'''UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn]] (FFG-201) *[[w:c:halo:UNSC Midsummer Night|'UNSC Midsummer Night]] (FFG-209) *[[User:Spartan-091/Battlegroup Colorado|'''UNSC ''Sins Not Tragedies]] (FFG-228) *[[w:c:halo:UNSC Aegis Fate|'UNSC Aegis Fate]] (FFG-307) *[[User:Spartan-091/Battlegroup Colorado|'''UNSC ''He Lied About Death'']] (FFG-325) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Frigate classes